


Where There’s Love

by sailorfromsaturn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Knight AU, Mentions of Violence, Mild Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfromsaturn/pseuds/sailorfromsaturn
Summary: Medieval AU in which Jaehee is a knight who has fallen for a lady of a wealthy family.





	Where There’s Love

The days Jaehee was away from home were more difficult than they had ever been. She had fulfilled her duty, and fulfilled it well. Served her kingdom many times over, and created a name for herself as the greatest knight to serve the Han family. She had seen enemies laugh at the thought of a woman being a knight, only to see the look of fear in their eyes when that same woman ended their life. She did not enjoy such things, but knew the responsibility she had. 

Now, her heart ached to be near the woman who had captured her heart. To return to her, and remember what a joy it was to see her warm smile and kind eyes. As she rode to visit Mr. Han, and discuss his army’s most recent victory, she couldn’t help but get a little giddy at the prospect of being near her lover soon. 

She dismounted her horse and tied it to a post outside the castle walls, before entering. When she was inside she walked to where she knew the prince to be waiting. The doorman announced her arrival and Jumin Han asked her to enter.

“Miss Kang. I hear the battle was a success?” He asked in a calm tone.

“Yes, the enemy was swiftly defeated, and casualties were kept to a minimum, sire.” 

“Excellent, father will be pleased to hear about it.”

“Sire, if you don’t mind me asking, where is the king now?”

Jumin sighs, “God knows, probably off with one of his mistresses. That or off looking for me a wife. Just wish he’d stop being so preoccupied with women and run his kingdom.”

Jaehee stood still, just looking at the prince as he talked of his father. “Anyways, you can go now. You’ve earned some rest, I believe. You’ll be sent for when you’re needed again.”

“Thank you, sire.” Jaehee bowed. Jumin just nodded once in recognition, and a dismissal.

Jaehee walked out of the castle at a brisk pace. Nightfall was coming soon and she desired to make it to see MC before she went to sleep. She mounted her horse, Majesty, and quickly set a galloping pace. 

When she arrived at the house of MC’s family she took a steadying breath. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a servant. 

“Miss Kang,” she bowed, “Are you here to visit MC?”

“Yes, is she still awake?”

“I believe so. You can go on up. I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see you.”

Jaehee smiled and walked up to her lover’s bedroom. The staff of the house, and MC’s family assumed they were just friends. With the exception of MC’s personal maid, whom MC regarded as one of her closest friends. 

When Jaehee opened her door her heart almost stopped. MC was sitting in front of her vanity, frozen, holding a brush midway through her long brown hair. Her chestnut eyes wide and staring at Jaehee in the reflection. Jaehee finally found the ability to speak after staring for what felt like far too long, and not nearly long enough.

“Hello, MC.”

“Hello, Jaehee. Please close the door.”

Jaehee turned to close the door to MC’s room. When she turned back she saw MC briskly walking towards her. Her white sleeping dress flowing as she reached Jaehee and pulled her into a kiss.

When Jaehee’s mind comprehended what was going on she sighed into MC’s kiss. MC pulled back first and looked into Jaehee’s eyes. Running her hand through the knights hair, taking in every detail of her face, committing it to memory. 

“That was one hell of a ‘welcome home’” Jaehee and MC both laughed. 

“Well, I’ve missed you. Every time you leave I seem to worry for you more and more.”

“No need to, love. I’m not going anywhere.” Jaehee said before pulling MC into a light kiss again. 

“Take off your armor. I’ll have Tabitha bring you some sleepwear.” MC explained. 

“You don’t need to, really.”

“I assume you’re staying here for the night as it’s already past sundown.”

“Well I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense,” MC started, “I want you to stay.”

“I would love to.” 

“Perfect, I’ll go ask Tabitha to bring some then.”

As MC walked away Jaehee took in the shape of her, the way her hair cascaded down her back, and she managed to look ethereal in her sleeping gown. Once she was out of sight Jaehee removed her breastplate, braces, and the rest of the armor she still had on.

MC has brought a nightgown for Jaehee. Upon seeing her without the bulky armor and in the more fitting clothes she wore underneath, MC took a moment to take her in. This was brief as she put the gown down and once again rushed to meet Jaehee’s lips with her own. Where the previous kiss was one of adoration and tenderness, this was one of passion and hunger. Jaehee returned it with the same fervor. 

MC was usually the one to initiate intimate moments, but Jaehee always met her with passion. Their secret affairs were more than stolen kisses and occasional heated encounters. They loved each other more fiercely than almost anyone in the kingdom, and in this moment, Jaehee knew that she’d never feel anything like this with another person. 

When MC moved to place kisses down her neck, Jaehee let out a moan before tilting her head to give her more access. Jaehee felt herself being pushed back, before MC leaned Jaehee onto her bed. 

Jaehee let her hands wander. Moving to caress down MC’s sides, down to her hips, and deciding to pull up the fabric of her nightgown until Jaehee could reach her bare thighs. 

When MC felt Jaehee’s hands on her skin she sighed into her neck. Jaehee pulled on the fabric of her gown and motioned for MC to sit up so it could be removed. When MC was naked before the knight, she rolled over so MC was beneath her, she began nipping and kissing her way down MC’s neck, to her collarbones, until being interrupted.

“Jaehee, it’s not fair that I’m the only one who’s undressed.” She said between heavy breaths.

Jaehee nodded and sat up, while the two took turn removing Jaehee’s clothes they shared soft ‘I love you’s and affectionate giggles. Once both had no clothing Jaehee continues the path she was making with her mouth. 

“Jaehee..please touch me.” MC asked, needing some relief from the heat she felt. 

Jaehee looked up to her lover as she moved her hand down her body and touched her where she needed it most. Jaehee tried not to moan herself as she watched MC gasp and arch at every motion she made with her fingers. When at last she came, it was Jaehee’s name that spilled from her lips. As she lay panting, sated, Jaehee captured her lips in an adoring kiss. MC wrapped her arms around Jaehee’s neck and rolled over.

Now with her knight below her, MC could show her just how much she loved her. She began by kissing her. Starting from her lips, to her neck, down to Jaehee’s chest, and when she took her time showering her breasts in gentle bites and kisses, she moved her hand to the apex of Jaehee’s thighs. When Jaehee was an acceptable gasping mess she kissed her way down her stomach. MC looked up at Jaehee as she finally tasted her. 

MC reveled in the fact that she was the only one who could see Jaehee like this, that she was the only one to bring the knight the kingdom feared to pleasure. She loved the woman that everyone knew as the greatest warrior, she only knew as her lover. This was the bond they shared, and these were moments MC cherished. 

When Jaehee had let out a moan, and her entire body quaked to signal her release, MC moved up to wrap her arms around her. 

“How long do you think we have until you have to leave again?”

Jaehee sighed, knowing that these nights she shared with MC were not as frequent as she could hope. “I have no idea. The prince says his father’s been busy attending to...less urgent matters, and there’s no battle plans from our kingdom right now. However, that doesn’t mean they won’t assign me smaller tasks. They never let me relax for long.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I can have a talk with Jumin and have you assigned as my guard in times of peace.”

Jaehee looked at MC with a smirk, “And break more rules than we already do?”

“No one knows-“

“Yet. No one knows yet.”

MC sighs, “I wish we didn’t have to hide our love. As if there’s something wrong with it.”

Jaehee looked into her lover’s eyes, “Hopefully it isn’t forever.”

MC groaned, “I can’t believe we have to wait at all.”

Jaehee pulled MC’s hand to her lips and kissed every knuckle, “One day. We will have our own life. We’ll be free to love each other, without fear.”

MC smiled, “No matter what the future holds, I’ll always love you.”

“There’s nothing that could ever keep me away from you, I’ll always love you too.”

MC sighed and nestled herself closer to Jaehee. “Sleep well, my knight.”

“Goodnight, my lady.” Jaehee answered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one shot when I got sudden inspiration (from Zendaya’s look at the MET Gala) but I would 100% like to write more if anyone is interested in a complete story.


End file.
